The Girl, The Boy, & The Book
by TokyoLuvr
Summary: Is there something dangerous forming inside?
1. Chapter 1

You live in Japan, Your name will be _,Your 16 years old, You go to school with Kuwabara & Yusuke. You Have No Friends, Everyone Makes fun of you because you always carry around a Mysterious Book. & your dad died when you were born & Your mom was murdered 3 years ago. & only you know what killed her. ^Now the story starts^One Day in school there were 2 new students in class one was short with gravity defying hair & he wore all black. The red head wore sort of like a pinkish red jumpsuit. All the girls thought he was really hot. You didn't really care to much, you just wanted to get the school day over with. Hey Everyone! I'm sorry it was probably kind of boring for my first try on writing a story, but i think i have *2* in mind & it will be interesting =]


	2. Chapter 2

~We left off with 2 new guys in your class one was tall with red hair and green eyes wearing a red/pinkish jumpsuit and the other was short with black gravity defying hair and wearing all black.~

*On With The Story*~

The teacher introduced them to the class. The one with red hair was named Shuichi Minamino and the one with gravity defying black hair is Hiei. The teacher says for Shuichi to sit beside you, then Hiei sits behind you next to Yusuke and Kuwabara(you sit by the window. i thought i should add that ^-^). So they start to walk to their seats when you hear all the girls gossiping. One girl would say "He's cute," then another would say "He's really cute!"then they would all start to giggle. You just roll your eyes and start to doodle on a peice of class starts and everyone is working on a worksheet you hear Yusuke and them talking behind you in whispers, "Is she the one?"asked Kuwabara " Yeah, she matchs the discription,"says Yusuke "Who is she?"Shuichi asks "Her name is _" Yusuke would say to Shuichi and Hiei.

~~Fast Forward~~

It was lunch and you were sitting under a tree finishing your lunch while keeping your book next to you. (YYH Gang) "Why is she sitting alone?" asked Shuichi, "because she has no friends" answered Yusuke. "yeah, she doesnt talk to anyone" said Kuwabara "Hn" said Hiei.

~~After School~~

On the way home you were looking at the ground walking then you hear these voices and what sounds like running behind you. You look behind youand see Shuichi and his friends coming. "Hey! Wait up," you stop, curious if their talking to you since there is no one else around. They soon caught up to you. "Hey, i thought that we could work on the science project today since we are all in the same group. If thats alright with you?" asks Shuichi...

To Be Continued =]Soon Hopefully! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

"...If its okay with you?" "I guess, if you want." "Thank you" then you turned and started walking home while they followed behind. It was quiet on the way back home, the only thing that could be heared was the gossip from the boys.

(YYH Gang)

"Now we can finally find out what Koenma wants with this girl" "yeah and whats up with this book of her's."((youhave the book in your arms just so you know^-^))"i dont know, but whatever it is i think that it has something to do with what Koenma was talking about"

(You)

"_I wonder who this Koenma person is? i hope they dont cause me trouble..." _you think. you continue walking home without saying anything about the situation. you soon come to a very big, good sized home and they all look atit in'aw'. you look at their faces and smirk abit then say "werent expecting that were you?" you said. you walkup the steps to the door and unlock it and walk in with the boys behind you. They went and sat on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?" youask them. "No thank you" says Shuichi, "Sure, i'd like a coke" says Yusuke "Yeah, me too" agreed Kuwabara. Hiei had found a window seal and was sitting did not answer so you took that as a no. so you head to the kitchen and you set the book down on a tablenext to the door and get the cokes. you come back with the drinks and hand them to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Then you were just starting to put the book away in a safe spot when Yusuke suddenly grabbed the book out ofyour hands. "Hey, whats in this book thats so interesting anyway?" you struggle to get the bookback. "Give it back!" you yellat him. The Kuwabara joins in and they start throwing thebook back and forth to eachother. you jump to catch itbut Shuichi walks over to them and says "give her the book back and stop being a nusience" then Yusuke starts whinning. "aww, ruin the fun" then Kuwabara thows the book to Yusuke but misses and the book lands on the floor and opens up. a bright white light started to come from the book and everyone got sucked into it...


	4. Chapter 4

You soon land on the ground. on your feet, and when you look around you see the others laying on the ground starting to get up. while looking around curiously. You look at the trees and field around you and soon realize you all landed in a very evil part in the book! the sky is blackish purple with clouds everywhere and lightning. You watch the sky in horror. _"This isnt good!"_ you think then turn to the guys and yell. "We have to go!". "Why?" Yusuke asks you start to run away from the lightning. "Now!" you yell back at them. they started running the same direction as you. they soon caught up with you and suddenly you trip over a little rock you didnt dodge in time and fall down. they stop and Shuichi helps you up."are you alright?" he asks worriedly. you look up at him and the others worriedly. "Dont stop, we have to keep running!" you say while Shuichi pulls you up from the ground. "Why are we running?" Yusuke asks you. "Because! if we stop too long-" you stopped when you felt the wind go through you and your eyes go wide. you slowly turn around with eyes wide with horror. "oh no..." you say quietly. then the wind picks up and suddenly a small tornado appears in the no sooner had it appeared it disappears and there is now a man with short brown hair and evil red eyes looking at you with a seductive look. "It would seem you have stumbled right into my hands" the man would say((sorry, i'm too lazy to write wat happens =] okay well his name is Damen and he says he wants you all to himself then he disappears...now your walking through a forest)) you continue walking with the others around you, "Where are we going anyway?" Yusuke says. "Home" you state simply. soon a small cottage come in view and you knock on the door only to hear foot steps on the other side and then a male voice "Who is it and State your business here" "it is me, _, i have friends and we wish to go home" then you hear locks click and then the door opens to reveil a dwarf wizard man with a long white beard and wearing a wizard outfit. "Hello, please come in!" you all walk in and the man walks over to the window and moes the certains to reveil a red button then he look at you and the others. you soon understand and turn to the others "we need to move back" they nod and move closer to the wall. then he presses the button and the room flips into a science lab type room. you walked over to the table where he mixes chemicals and watched dont know why but it fasinated you to see him mix different colors and not have it explode in your face. then, once all the colors are mixed you walk under a big tube like thing and the others follow and stand next to you. it goes like this: Yusuke, Shuichi, you, Hiei, and Kuwabara."okay, is everyone ready!"((BTW the wizard guy's name is Steve ^-^')) Steve asks. you look at the others and they all nod. "Lets go!" you say. then a mixed colored light surrounds all of you and suddenly your back in your look around, seeing the others looking around taking in what just happened. then there was a flash of lightning and the lights went out. you hear a gasp from the others and footsteps running to you as you stood up from the fall when you arrived the footsteps stop and suddenly you have fallen back onto the floor with someone on you. you put yours hands on the person and feel very strong arms. you blush slightly. then you hear Shuichi's voice comeing from the shaded figure on you. "are you alright?" now knowing who it was on you, you blush even more.

~~To be continued~~

Hope you enjoyed it, even if it was kinda short ^-^'


	5. Chapter 5

You hear Shuichi's voice coming from the shaded figure on you. "Are you alright?" now knowing who it was on you, you blush even more.

~~Start~~

The lights soon turn back on only to reveal Shuichi with a blush on his face and lying on top of you. You look at him and feel caught up in his eyes. Soon you regain your present state and push him off. You stand up as does Shuichi. There's silence. Till Shuichi says,

"It doesn't seem the storm is going to be letting up anytime soon" you look out the window and nod.

"You are welcome to stay for the night just pick a room upstairs" everyone walks upstairs and walks into their own room. You continue looking out the window, thinking, "_Their not normal…or they wouldn't be so calm after that..."_ –

~~FF to Morning~~

You wake up and take a shower and get dressed for school. As you head downstairs you smell eggs and bacon and other food in the air leading to the kitchen. In the kitchen you see food on the table and Shuichi making extra's for the table. You quietly walk in and stare at the food. Shuichi turns around and says "Good morning, hope you had a good night sleep" with a smile. 

"You made all this?" you ask as you look at him. "Yes, I hope you don't mind" he says "No, I don't mind at all" you answer. As you sit down at the table you hear a clash of different footsteps heading to the kitchen, once you turn to see what is was Yusuke and Kuwabara come running into the kitchen and sit at the table, stuffing their faces.((Me: XD)) you watch them with a amazed look on your face.

"Are they always like this?" you ask Shuichi, which is smiling and has a sweat drop. "Yes" he answers. You start eating what you where able to get before they did. Afterwards Shuichi wash the dishes, you tried to help but he kept insisting that he did it. Eventually you gave in and let him do everything.

~~FF after school~~

You walked out of school and are heading home now. "Hey _" you turn to see Shuichi walk up to you. "Can I walk you home?" he asks you. You blush lightly "sure..." you start walking home again, there was silence for awhile, you looked to Shuichi and he looks at you and smiles. You can't help but smile back. You make it to your house and walk up the steps to the door, then turn to Shuichi. "Thank you for walking with me" you smile; "it was my pleasure" he smiles back. You turn and walk in. once your inside you run to the big window and look for Shuichi only to see that he has already gone. You turn back to the empty house you live in and walk to the coffee table, set down the book, open it, and the bright light swallows you inside.

~~FF~~

You appear back in the living room after a fun day with Cinderella. You close the book and look at the time. Its 7:34pm. You ate with Cinderella in the book so you head upstairs and take a shower then head to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap**

You ate with Cinderella in the book so you head upstairs and take a shower then head to bed.

~*Start Story*~

"_Turn up the music_

_Let's get out on the dance floor_

_I like to move it_

_Come on give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical_

_Out of control_

_There's people watching me_

_I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night_

_Kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right_

_Keep it tight_

_Cuz' it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up_

_You can't stop_

_Cuz' it feels like an overdose_

_Evacuate the dance floor_

_I'm infected by the sound_

_Stop this beat is killing me…"_

You wake up to the sound of your radio alarm going off. You get up and go through the normal routine(shower, school uniform.. Ect.) As you start to finish your breakfast, which wasn't anything special but a bowl of cereal, you hear the doorbell ring. You quickly clean off your bowl and walk to the door, curious to who it could be. You open the door and your eyes widen. "Good morning _" Shuichi says as he smiles at you. You look at him confused, "Why are you here?" "Well… I was wondering if we could walk to school together…" he says with a blush. You blush also "Okay… just let me grab my stuff" as you turn and pick up the book and bag for school then, walk out the door.

The walk to school was quiet. You and Shuichi didn't talk. It was an awkward silence the whole walk. Every now and again you would glance over to him and at that moment you noticed him looking at you but looked away when you caught him.

You and Shuichi arrive on time, just before the bell. Making it to your first class just in time.

~FF~

You were in History with Shuichi (4th class) and you were bored and waiting for the class to end so you could head off to lunch. Your book was in your lap, of course cuz you never leave it anywhere else unless at home where its safe, for the most part. The class was only half over. _'is it just me of is this class seem longer then normal?'_ you thought to yourself. You glance around the room seeing everyone taking notes. You knew you should be too but your were to hungry to think about taking notes. While looking around the room your eyes land on the red head sitting beside you. You watch him take notes very intently. Then his expression softens and he looks at you. He smiles and you smile back. Shuichi's face lightens up with an idea and you watch him take out and extra sheet of paper and write something then fold it hotdog style then place it on your desk. You open the paper while the teacher isn't looking and read:

(You are _like this_. Shuichi is **like this**)

**Why aren't you taking notes?**

_I'm too hungry to think about work_

**Haha ^^ it's a good think I made some lunch for the both of us**

_You didn't have too ^/^_

**Oh, but I did**

_Your too kind_

**I have my moments =]**

_XD right. Lol_

The bell rings, signaling lunch time. You stood about to run out the door but Shuichi stops you. "can we walk together?" he asks with a slight blush. "sure" you answer with a smile. You both walk out the door and head to lunch, on the way you notice all his fan girls giving you death glares. You glare back at a few then ignore the rest of them as you make your way to the tree.

"Don't mind them" Shuichi says, you look at him. "They can get pretty annoying but I wont let them hurt you" he smiles. You blush and look away as you sit down on the bench. He sits next to you and begins to open his lunch to reveal some rice balls and sushi. (I'm not detailed about the food, honestly, you can say he has something else but this is all I can.. Think of? ^^) he hands you a rice ball and some sushi as you both begin to eat quietly.

3 girls walk up to the table you and Shuichi are sitting at and there was a brunette then a black haired, and a dark brown hair colored girls. You recognized them from some of your classes. The brunette's name is

Aya Hirano

The black haired one's name is

Marina Inoue

,and the dark brown haired one is

Jade Tianna

.

They give a glare to you then turn to Shuichi. Jade speaks first "can we have some of your home-cooked lunch, Shuichi?" Shuichi looks at her and smiles slightly with a sweat-drop. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid _ and I just ate the rest" he says. You glance down at the box and see him close the box, but before he shuts it you notice 2 more rice balls he is hiding. You look back at the girls and Shuichi, "Why do you have to share with that freak and not us?" Marina says. Jade continues for her, "Yeah, what makes her better then us?" Shuichi's sweat drop disappears and he gets a serious look. "Probably because I'm not some desperate fan girl obsessing over him" you say as you glare daggers at them and they glare back. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Aya says. "it means, all of you should leave now" Shuichi says with slight harshness. You look at him with surprise as they roll their eyes and walk away. "Wow Shuichi, I didn't know you could be mean!" Shuichi looks at you and smiles, "I'm not all nice.." "uh huh.." You and Shuichi laugh at each other. He reaches into the box and brings out the last 2 rice balls and looks at you. "Here, have one." You smiles, "I thought they were gone.. You liar!" you both eat them as you try not to laugh at the shocked looks Aya, Marina, and Jade are now giving both of you.

So, classes are over. The day went buy quickly. It was now time to go home and you were walking out of the school when you caught Shuichi standing by the entrance. He looks at you and smiles as you walk up to him, "I thought I would walk you home, if that's alright?" you smile, "sure"

The walk home was quiet for most. Once home, you walk to the top steps and turn to look at Shuichi only to be met with emerald eyes looking into your eyes. You begin to get lost in them once again. The space between you both begins to get smaller as he slowly wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. You are only inches away….


End file.
